Winning a Dragon's Heart
by Icy Amour
Summary: Prequel to 'Dragon Fire'. Al and Matt are driven from their home and on the run. Alfred, who can't fight his heroic nature, gets caught up in a fight with pirates. To his great dismay he imprints on the captain, the infamous Arthur Kirkland. Alfred refuses to accept that his destined mate is a blood thirsty pirate, but Arthur is not making it easy on him. Boys love, you are warned!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, hello beloved readers! You asked for, well you more begged for it, so here it is: The UKUS prequel to 'Dragon Fire'. I know you are all on pins and needles now. I'll go ahead and warn you that updates will be monthly at best. So please don't spam my in box begging for updates. If I can update more than once a month I will. I love you guys and hope you like this story.**

 **I just own the plot and kind of the AU.**

* * *

The moon was a sliver of silver just barely lighting the midnight blue sky as night settled over the small port city of Notselrahc on the southwest coast of Ailateh. The evening was peaceful as the townsfolk closed their doors and shops for the day. The only life that could be found were in the pubs along the pier. Rowdy tradesmen and sailors moved drunkenly from pub to pub as they sang bawdy songs and enjoyed the quiet night. It wasn't surprise that no one took notice of the two figures that crept along in the shadows of the city's alleyways headed toward the waterfront.

They moved along on cats paws as they traversed the darkness taking care to go unseen. Their appearance was haggard and dirty. Ill fitting clothing hung loosely from their frames and their postures spoke of a deep weariness. Dark rings circled their eyes from days with little to no sleep. Any exposed skin was marred with cuts and scrapes while their hair was matted with a variety of debris.

They paused at the edge of the alley that opened to the docks and the one nearest the opening quickly looked about to make sure that no one was nearby. His wavy, long hair swayed as he looked around cautiously and once he was certain they were safe he signaled for the other man to follow behind him. A cloud passed over the moon just as they scurried out into the open casting the world into total darkness and aiding in hiding their movements. Creeping swiftly the pair ducked behind a stack of crates near the edge of the dock and slumped to the ground with their backs resting against the wooden containers.

"Do you think they're still following us, Matt?" Alfred asked as he brushed his dark blonde hair out of his sky blue eyes and tried to slow his labored breathing.

"Maple, I hope not, Alfred," Matthew said breathing deeply as he let his head fall back to rest against the crates and closed his tired violet eyes as his lemon blonde hair fell away from his face.

Alfred glanced over at his brother and could see the deep weariness marring his usually gentle face. Guilt seized his heart painfully and he dropped his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Mattie," he muttered as he drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them with his head resting on his knees.

Matthew cracked open his eyes and took in the remorseful posture of his sibling before shutting them again a sigh.

"It's okay, Al," he said passively yet his words carried an underlying tone of exasperation.

Alfred lifted his head and glared at Matthew.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let that thief get away," he snapped angrily.

"Yes, you could, Al. The humans were closing in on him," Matthew opened his eyes and his brow creased into a scowl as he shifted so that he sat facing Alfred. "But, no. You and your damn hero complex just had to intervene. What were you even thinking when you ran in front of his horse and started breathing fire?"

"I was thinking it was the right thing to do," Alfred countered defensively his eyes becoming incandescent spheres of blue flame. His arms came away from his legs and he turned toward his brother.

"No, protecting the fact that we are dragons was the right thing to do," Matthew growled as his eyes also began to glow an iridescent violet. "but you didn't do that, did you? Now, we have been driven from our home and have a battalion of soldiers chasing us,"

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Al questioned as little coils of smoke curled out from the edge of his mouth and his hands curled into fists as he tried to control his anger.

"I want to go home, Alfred. I want to go back to our cave in the cove. We had it good there. No one bothered us. We were safe and living happily," Matt stated in outrage his own little smoke plumes forming.

"You may have been happy, but I wasn't. Hiding from the world isn't living, Matt," Alfred barked his fist coming up to slam against the crates they hid behind.

As his hand connected with the wood it was accompanied by a very loud and uncharacteristic thud. The brothers looked at Alfred's fist against the crates and then each other in total confusion. It was also at that moment that they took notice of the unnatural fog that had slowly crept in from the sea and had begun to surround them.

"Where did this fog come from?" Matthew questioned as his eyes drifted out to look at the ocean. At least he tried to look at the water, but he could see nothing other than the weird fog.

It moved not in the normal rolling manner as characteristic of fog, but more en masse. As if it hid something within its depths. The thickness of its form was so that one could not see the end of their nose and it had an odd green tinge.

"Matt, something isn't right. Do you feel it? The magic controlling the fog?" Alfred asked as realization hit him in the face like a slap when he discovered the source of the fog and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"I do," Matthew said as he rose into a low crouch. "Let's get out of here, Al. Something's about to happen and we need not get involved,"

Alfred ignored him lowering his hand and turned so that he faced the docks as the cloud of moisture made its way further up onto land. He focused on listening to the sounds around him and soon heard footsteps falling upon a wooden surface. He concluded that the thud they had heard was that of a gangplank being dropped onto the dock. He focused his magic into his eyes and his vision became clear as day.

A large ship with black sails, that had not been there before, now sat anchored to the dock and a gangplank did indeed extended from its side where several surly, armed men had gathered at the bottom of the ramp. Alfred caught sight of movement at the center of the group and a man stepped forward leading the others toward the town. He wore a black tricorn hat with a large white feather adorning it and long, blood red coat trimmed in black and gold. His knee high black boots clicked smartly as he walked purposefully into the city with his scabbard hanging readily at his side.

"Matt, there are pirates making their way into the town. We need to do something," Alfred said with panic in his voice as scrambled to his feet and moved to follow the pirates.

"No, Alfred," Matthew said firmly as he shot to his feet and grabbed Alfred by the arm pulling him up short. "We're leaving. There is more going on here than some mangy pirates,"

Alfred glared over his shoulder at his brother before jerking his arm free and turned to face him.

"We can't just leave, Matt. Those men are up to something diabolical and we need to stop them," he stated with conviction as he gestured in the direction of the pirates.

A hand came up to Matthew's face and dragged downward in exasperation.

"Alfred, this isn't our problem. In case you have forgotten we are on the run from the last group of humans you helped," Alfred's glare deepened at those words. "Let the humans take care of themselves and get out of here. The magic in this mist is making me uneasy," Matthew said as he extended his hand and expected Alfred to take it.

Alfred looked at Matthew's hand for a moment before taking a small step backward.

"No, Matt. I'm not going to run. These people need help and I intend to aid them," he said determinedly taking another step back.

"Alfred, please don't do this," Matthew pleaded his voice soft and full of fear as he gestured with his still outstretched hand hoping Alfred would take it.

Alfred's face fell as he gave his head a negative shake and turned his back toward Matthew.

Matthew stared incredulously at his brother's back before his eyes narrowed in anger and irritation.

"Stop being foolish, Alfred, and come with me now," he grounded out through clenched teeth as he gesticulated more violently with his hand.

Alfred looked back over his shoulder with his eyes full of sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry, Mattie," he said before facing forward and running off into the mist. Matthew called after him desperately, but his words fell on deaf ears.

As he charged off to do his daring do he found that the enchanted fog seemed to have followed the pirates onto land hiding their movements. This did not deter him in the slightest because with his enchanted eyes Alfred was able to move through the fog easily. His shoeless feet helped him to move quietly along the cobblestone street as he made his way in the direction he had seen the group of men walking and he soon had the ruffians in sight.

As he drew ever closer, being sure to keep out of sight, he realized he had a small hole in his plan; he didn't have one.

What was he to do? There was only one of him and (two, four, six) six of them. Even if he were to take on his half dragon form those were some bad odds. Six full grown, burly men could very easily surround and subdue him. That and he knew that at least one of them had to be a magic user which was his biggest problem.

A flash of crimson at the head of the group caught Alfred's eye and the image of the man in red from before came to the forefront of his mind. He remembered how the others had fallen in step behind this man indicating that he must be their captain.

A sudden idea sparked to life in Alfred's mind at this new information and a pleased, shark like smile crossed his face. Large, sapphire scaled wings burst from his back ripping his shirt to ribbons. His hands and feet became more claw like while his glowing blue eyes became reptilian slits.

Alfred crouched slightly before pressing downward and launched himself up into the sky. He gave his wings several hard flaps to gain altitude so that he was above the group of men. Looking down he saw the man in red walking just ahead of the others leaving himself open for Alfred's aerial attack. He maneuvered himself through the air so that he was a few feet ahead of the pirate. He then turned himself in mid air so that he would face the group and pulled his wings in tight to his body. Wind whistled past his ears as he careened toward the earth feet first and changed back into his human form as he fell.

When he landed he was directly in front of his target and as his feet met the ground he pulled his body down into a crouch.

"What the?" the man in red said his voice full shock at Alfred's sudden appearance.

Using the momentum from the fall Alfred launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around the pirates torso tackling him to the ground. The red coated man grunted in pain as his back slammed into the ground behind him and Alfred landed on top of him.

Taking advantage of his position Alfred maneuvered himself to straddle the pirates hips and he started throwing punches at his head. If he could take out the captain he knew the others would fall easily without their leader.

The pirate captain brought his arms up so that his forearms protected his head from Alfred's blows. While Alfred continued to rain punches down upon his opponent he failed to pay attention to his lower half. Jerking his hips up and twisting the downed man managed to unbalance Alfred.

Alfred fell to the side and soon found himself pinned under the captain who had rolled with him. He barely had time to bring his arms up in defense before he found punches flying at his own head. He jerked and twisted trying to dislodge his assailant. Unfortunately, the pirate had his knees tucked into Alfred's armpits making it very difficult to unbalance him.

Alfred tried to sit up in hopes that the sudden movement would send the pirate tumbling backwards, but instead the other man grabbed hold of Alfred's arms at the wrists allowing him to keep his balance. Grunting in effort he managed to force Alfred back onto his back and pinned his arms above his head.

"Be still, boy," the man in red barked, his words carrying an unspoken threat of bodily harm. Undeterred, Alfred continued to struggle against the man that held him, but after days of little sleep and no food his energy reserves were running on empty.

His body went lax from exhaustion and his head lulled to the side as he tried to even out his breathing.

"That's better. Now look at me. I want to be the last thing you see before I end your miserable, foolhardy life," the captain said his accented words laced with icy promise.

Alfred's heart sank and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. As he slowly turned his head to face the man who intended to kill him he was filled with a great sadness and despair.

Why? Why didn't he listen to Mattie? Damn his heroes heart. Now Mattie would be left to face the trials of this world all alone while Alfred would die at the hands of this filthy, despicable…

Alfred's brain completely shut down when his eyes met the pirate captains emerald green eyes. His blood felt like it had been replaced with electricity and coursed through his body making him tingle all over. The places where he could feel the pirate touching him burned with a heat he had never known before. His breathing became labored and his heart took on a staccato beat that he was sure would break through his ribcage. He felt so content and complete.

The pirate looked down at him with a mixed expression of confusion and affection. Alfred felt the grip on his wrists disappear and then a hand was suddenly cupping his cheek. He pressed his face into the gentle touch and an almost inaudible purr rumbled in his throat. His eyes never once left the captain's and a small smile graced his face as he stared into those beautiful orbs.

Suddenly, the pirate's eyes narrowed with anger and a deep frown pulled his face downward. Alfred didn't understand the sudden change and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. He was cut off though by the man in red placing his hand over Alfred's eyes.

"Sleep," the captain said with something mystical wrapped around that one word. Green light filled Alfred's sight blinding him before everything slipped into blackness.

* * *

 **AN: Well there we go guys! Hope you like it and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Back with a new chapter guys. So as some may recall from 'Dragon Fire' Arthur is 'a very bad man' and the boys relationship did not start out well. So Arthur is kind of a bastard and will be for awhile. Sorry guys. I'm also introducing a new character I hope you will like. Ok, enjoy!**

 **I just own the story!**

* * *

" _Alfred…"_

"W-who's there?" Alfred stuttered as his entire body trembled in fear and he tried vainly to see through the inky black darkness that surrounded him. He had never particularly cared for being alone in the dark.

" _Alfred…"_ the eerie voice called out softly.

He spun around rapidly trying to determine where the origin of the voice was. Sadly, no matter which way he turned or how hard he listened the voice seemed to be coming from all around him.

" _Alfred…"_ the voice came again.

"Matt, is that you?" Alfred called out with panic seeping into his voice. "This is not funny,"

With terror gripping his heart he took several small, cautious steps backward. When his back suddenly collided with something solid he froze as still as a stone. Alfred was then slightly jostled as whatever he had run into gave a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Hello, poppet," a masculine voice whispered into Alfred's ear tickling the sensitive flesh.

Alfred whirled around abruptly and found himself face to face with a blonde, smirking pirate. His green eyes were full of mischief and promise as he reached up to cup Alfred's cheek tenderly.

The simple gesture of affection filled Alfred with a strange warmth and he nuzzled into the palm of the other man's hand. A moment later he realized what he was doing and he instantly jerked away from the pirate.

"No," Alfred said shaking his head in confusion and taking a step back. As he did his heel caught on something and he found himself falling backwards with an alarmed scream.

* * *

Alfred awoke with a start sitting bolt upright instantly. His breathing came in labored gasps as his wide frightened eyes took in his surroundings. He could barely make out the three wooden walls and single wall of iron cell bars that surrounded him due to the minimal amount of light that reached him. The air in the small space felt stale and smelled musty.

When Alfred tried to stand he was unable to gain his balance and fell back to the ground as the floor had swayed under his feet. He sat nursing his stinging hands and knees from where he had landed on them and tried to piece together what had happened to him.

The last thing he remembered was fighting with the pirate captain. The other man had pinned him down, their eyes had met, and...Oh. OH! Oh, fuck. Alfred slumped to the floor as several realizations pressed down on him like a massive stone.

It was obvious that after the captain had knocked him out, that the ruffian had proceeded to take him aboard his ship and made Alfred his captive for some unknown reason. Which meant that Matthew had been left behind in Notselrahc with no idea of what had happened to Alfred. He was probably losing his mind with worry if didn't think Alfred was already dead.

Tears stung his eyes as he thought of his poor brother being left all alone in the world. Never knowing that his brother was the captive of some devious pirate.

While that was all exceptionally pitiable it paled drastically in comparison to the last thing Alfred had discerned from his recent recollection. He had imprinted with the pirate captain.

A barely contained sob burst from Alfred's trembling lips as the full weight of his situation sought to crush him into dust.

This had to be a mistake. It just had to be. Alfred was kind and brave. He was the very picture of heroism. So how could the ancient magic possibly believe that his soulmate, the one being in all of time and space meant just for him, was a bloodthirsty, villainous pirate?

His hot tears flowed down his cheeks leaving behind twin trails of burning anguish. This had not been what he had pictured and fantasized when he was a boy sitting at his mother's knee while she had explained imprinting to her sons.

The sudden sound of boot heels clicking on wood drew Alfred's attention and he sat up slightly looking past the cell bars to the gloom beyond. Slowly, green light began to fill the space and a pair of black leather boots could be seen descending the stairs that lead up to the deck. Moments later the very object of Alfred's sorrow came into view with a devilish grin on his face. His left hand, which appeared to be the source of the light, came up to cast its luminous rays over Alfred as he walked casually up to the bars of the cell.

"Ah, so the sleeping beauty has arisen," he taunted with a chuckle.

Alfred glared up angrily at the other man and a growl rumbled deep in his throat conveying an inaudible threat.

"Oh, my. How scary," the pirate teased, feigning fear, but his mirthful grin never left his lips.

Alfred watched cautiously as the brigand reached into his red coat with his non-glowing hand and withdrew an ornate iron key. He then slid the key into the keyhole of the cell door before giving it a twist and the sound of a tumbler falling into place filled the room.

Realizing that the pirate intended to enter the cell Alfred saw an opportunity for escape. As soon as the cell door began to swing open he leapt to his feet and charged, though a bit awkwardly, toward it; focusing his magic to change his hands into claws. He had barely called upon his magic and had only taken three steps when cold searing pain suddenly wracked his entire body. He instantly dropped back on to the floor and writhed in agony as every inch of him felt like it had been trapped in a block of ice; stealing away all warmth and inflicting harm. He screwed his eyes shut as tightly as he could and clenched his teeth together so forcefully he worried they would crack.

As Alfred lay upon the ground curled into a ball of suffering the cell door creaked loudly as it was fully opened and the sound of footsteps filled Alfred's ears as the captain approached him.

"Well it seems my assumption that you are some manner of beast was correct," the buccaneer said smugly as he drew up to Alfred and then crouched next to his prone form. "I was wise to place this binding collar on you,"

The other man looped a finger around the soft leather collar, that Alfred had not noticed encircled his neck, and tugged it upward forcing Alfred to lift his head.

"Now the question is what manner of beast are you,"

Still reeling from the painful onslaught of the collars binding magic Alfred easily allowed himself to be guided up into a barely stable sitting position. He cracked his blue eyes open and found himself face to face with the pirate. As soon as his eyes locked with the other's acid green eyes he felt the same warmth and contentment he had before being knocked out.

The hand that had been helping to keep Alfred stable suddenly jerked away rather violently and Alfred's addled brain barely registered that he needed to keep himself from falling. His palms once more slammed painfully into the floor as he braced himself up and he hissed through his teeth at the sting.

The captain shot to his feet and glared down venomously at Alfred.

"What manner of spell were you casting just then? No creature should be able to use any magic while wearing that collar," he snapped as acid green energy gathered around his left hand and his posture became defensive.

"I wasn't casting a spell," Alfred replied with a small shake of his head. The abrupt jolt of nearly toppling over had helped to clear Alfred's mind from the haze he had been in and he knew that if he looked the other man in the eye he would lose himself again. So he kept his head down to maintain his wits.

All at once, a pair of tentacle like magical constructs shot out from the other man's hand to wrap around each of Alfred's wrists and then savagely jerked them above his head. He was then hoisted into the air causing Alfred to yelp in a mixture of pain and surprise as he dangled in the air.

"Don't lie to me,boy! I know when a spell is being cast! Now tell me what you are before I truly lose my temper!" the pirate bellowed angrily.

Alfred obstinately pressed his lips into a thin line and cast his eyes upon the floor. He had never been big on following the orders of others. Especially when they were low life villians. The bastard would get nothing from him.

An enraged growl emitted from the captain .

"So be it," he said menacingly as his free hand shot up to grip Alfred's throat aggressively before he tightened his grip restricting the flow of air. "Now will you answer me?"

Alfred's eyes blew wide in surprise and terror at the sudden hostile action. He tried to jerk away from the other man, but only succeeded in losing more of what little air was in his burning lungs. As he felt his air supply dwindle his resolve to defy his captor gave way to his desire to live.

"Dra...n…" he gasped out desperately as his lungs cried out for air and black began to tint the edges of his vision.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" the pirate queried with a small sadistic smirk and his grip loosened to allow his captive more air.

"Dragon," Alfred quickly wheezed out before sucking in as much air as he could.

The other man's hand fell away from Alfred's throat as he stared at him in total disbelief.

"A dragon?" he said quizzically and his rather massive brows furrowed. "I still don't understand how you able to use magic while wearing the collar when the most powerful creature tamer in the world personally crafted it,"

Alfred shot a sidelong glare at the pirate as he finally brought his breathing back to normal.

"I told you before that it wasn't me. Dragons can't cast like wizards. We can only use our magic on ourselves," Alfred said as a means of explanation with irritation wrapped around every word. "Could you maybe let me down? I'm losing feeling in my arms"

Abruptly, Alfred found his chin once more in the pirate's grip and his head was forced upward until their eyes met again.

"I think not. At least not until you explain what this magic is," the captain said staring deep into Alfred's eyes.

Instantly, Alfred could feel himself slipping away as warmth and desire filled him to wanted nothing more than to give into this man's every whim, but the small rational part of him that clung so desperately to his conscious made his heart despair. He just could not understand why he deserved such a terrible twist of fate and why the ancient magic had chosen this man to be his destined mate.

Tears began to flow from Alfred's eyes as his internal struggle became too much to bear. He watched through watery eyes as the other man's face morphed into a mask of surprise and confusion as a sob forced it's way past his lips.

"Why are you crying? Stop it. Your tears will not garner any sympathy from me," the other man said crossly and his grip tightened on Alfred's chin for added emphasis.

This belligerent display only served to further upset Alfred and his tears became a raging torrent.

The cell became quiet, save for Alfred's sobs, for a moment before the captain, with a frustrated growl, roughly released Alfred's chin. He then waved of his casting hand and the tentacles that had been holding Alfred vanished. Alfred cried out in shock as he fell forward and he crashed hard onto the ground in a heap. He whimpered in pain at all the places that now stung from his fall.

Feeling completely defeated, he would have been more than happy to lay their in his misery, but the sound of departing footsteps drew his attention. He lifted his head just enough to see the pirate walking to the door of his cell before pausing in its frame.

"What is your name, boy?" he asked gruffly.

"What?" Alfred responded dumbly confused by the simple quandary.

"Your name. You do have one, do you not?" the captain said glancing back at Alfred.

He continued to look at his captor in complete befuddlement for a moment more before he laid his head back upon the floor and closed his eyes. He was just too addled from pain and magical influence to fight anymore.

"Alfred," he responded tiredly.

"Alfred," the other man repeated letting the word roll over in his mouth similar to how one would taste a fine wine.

Alfred listened as the pirate stepped out of the cell before closing and locking the door.

"I will send someone with food for you. Maybe after a meal you will be in a more amiable humour," the captain said as the sound of departing footsteps filled the air.

"I doubt that," Alfred muttered exhaustedly as he curled in on himself and waited for sleep to take him into it's comforting embrace. With any luck he would wake later to find that this all had been a terrible nightmare.

* * *

The captain was fuming as he stalked across the deck of his ship, The Black Rose. Who was this boy that had fallen from the sky and crashed into his life like a tornado? Ever since their eyes had first met an odd warmth had filled him with a desire to cherish and protect the other male. Feelings and emotions he had not felt in an exceptionally long time burned in his breast causing him great distress.

He was Captain Arthur Kirkland, the greatly feared and merciless scourge of the seas as well as one of the most powerful wizards in all of Ailateh. He was cold, uncaring, and completely selfish. The very definition of a villain. He had killed men for simply looking at him the wrong way. So why was this boy, Alfred, currently in his brig alive and well rather than becoming a festering corpse on the streets of Notselrahc? It must be the spell that had occurred when they had met.

Arthur growled angrily as he reached the door to his cabin and pulled the iron key he had used earlier on the cell door from his coat pocket. He needed answers and there was one place he knew he could get them. He inserted the key into the doors keyhole and murmured a quick spell. He removed the key and placed it back in his pocket before opening the door. As the door swung open it revealed a descending stone stairway rather than a captain's cabin.

He stepped past the doorway, making sure to shut the door behind him, and started down the stairs; willing magic into his left hand for serving as a light source. With his hand held aloft he traversed the passage until it ended at an ancient looking, ornate wooden door.

Bracing his right hand against the door he gave it a push and it opened into a massive room. Every wall housed built in shelves that ran from floor to the three story ceiling. All of them were filled beyond capacity with all manner of books, scrolls, and various other magical paraphernalia. A grand chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling illuminating every corner of the room.

"Mint! Mint, where are you?" Arthur called out as he entered the room. He had to carefully maneuver around the numerous piles of books that were scattered on the floor and headed toward the enormous round table at the center of the room.

A pile of pillows set off in a corner of the room shifted and a small, winged mint green bunny appeared from beneath them. It made an excited noise upon seeing Arthur and bounded toward him. Just before it reached Arthur it became ensconced in a cloud of green smoke and was replaced by a young man with rabbit ears and mint green colored hair. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and tan breeches.

"Master!" he cried happily his pale green eyes shining with adoration as he wrapped his arms around Arthur in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy to see you,"

"I'm happy to see you, too, Mint," Arthur replied with the smallest of smiles as he brought a hand up to gently pet the bunny boy's head.

Mint quickly nuzzled Arthur's chest before releasing him and taking a step back.

"What may I help you with, Master?" he asked giving a big buck toothed smile up at the captain.

"Ah, yes," Arthur strode over to the nearest bookshelf and began scanning its contents. "I have recently found myself in possession of a rare creature,"

"Really?" Mint questioned his brow quirking in curiosity.

"Yes, and I need to do some research on him," Arthur said as he pulled a rather thick tome from the shelf. "So I would like for you to go and care for him while I am here,"

"Of course, Master," Mint said happily eager to do as his master bade.

"Very good. His name is Alfred and you'll find him in the brig. Be sure to take him something to eat. I promised him a meal before I left him," the captain said with an absent wave of his hand as he began to read through the book he had chosen.

"Yes, sir," the bunny boy said cheerily as he quickly scurried off, but paused at the door just before he exited. "May I ask what manner of creature he is, Master. It would be helpful in choosing his meal,"

"Hm, oh yes. He's a dragon," Mint blanched with fear. "Worry not though. He is wearing a binding collar and is trapped in his human form," Arthur said casually as he turned a page in his book.

Mint stared at his master for a moment before shaking his head and heaving a sigh. It would seem that his life was about to get very...interesting.

* * *

 **AN: So there we go. I'm kind of excited about Mint cause I have 'plans' for him. All right until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Down to the wire again guys! Okay so things are picking up. Sadly, Art is still an ass and will be for some time. So enjoy!**

 **I just own the plot!**

* * *

When Alfred woke next he felt as if he were dying. His body ached from the pain he had endured while he had tried, unsuccessfully, to remove the collar that restricted his magic. It would seem that the accursed band of leather was enchanted to prevent the wearer from being able to remove it much to Alfred's dismay and crushed any hope he had of escape. His less than restful slumber that followed his endeavors and the discomfort of lying on the hard, wooden floor of his cell only contributed to his misery.

He was weak from hunger and his throat was painfully dry. Sadly, thanks to the rocking of the ship, he was exceptionally nauseous and the mere thought of food had him forcing down bile. His head throbbed from dehydration and the pain seemed to concentrate behind his eyes causing him to squeeze them shut tightly.

Wrapped in a blanket of misery Alfred curled in on himself in hope of finding some comfort. He so entrenched in his gloom that he did not hear the soft footfalls that came down the stairs and moved toward his prison. When he heard the clatter of tumblers turning in the lock he cracked open his sore eyes to see the door swing open. He fully expected the captain to step through the opening having come back to torment him further, but he was instead surprised to see a young man step into his view. His simple attire fit snuggly to lithe frame and his feet were bare which would account for his near silent approach. What had most caught Alfred's attention though was the young man's mint colored hair, eyes, and rabbit ears. In his hands he carried a wooden tray that was ladened with a variety of foods, a small lantern, and a decanter of water with a wooden mug.

He had a buck toothed smile plastered on his face and a friendly light in his eyes. As soon as those light green eyes fell upon Alfred though they widened in distress. Rushing forward to Alfred's side he knelt down resting on his knees and taking care to set the tray aside before focusing on Alfred.

"Oh, dear. You look terrible," the bunny boy said with concern as his hands fretted uselessly over Alfred completely unsure of what to do. "Master Arthur will be most displeased if you were to die,"

Alfred was a little taken aback by that statement as he stared curiously at the rabbit man. He was not only intrigued by his odd appearance, but also as to why he was there.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice raspy due to his parched throat as he continued to stare quizzically at the flustered man.

The mint haired man paused in his floundering and focused his gaze upon Alfred's face.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the other male said with a sheepish grin taking one of Alfred's hands between his own. "I am Flying Mint Bunny, but you may call me Mint, Alfred,"

Alfred tensed apprehensively upon hearing his name fall from the lips of this strange man.

"How do you know my name?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, well, Master Arthur told me before he sent me to care for you," Mint said with another friendly grin as he released Alfred's hand.

Alfred swallowed around the lump of dread in his throat at the mention of 'Master Arthur' again. He had a fairly good idea of who this man was causing his chest to contract apprehensively but could not stop himself from asking.

"Master Arthur wouldn't happen to be the captain of this ship, would he?"

"Why yes he is. Captain Arthur Kirkland, master of the Ailateh seas and wizard supreme," Mint preened proudly with an adoring gleam in his eyes.

Alfred blanched at the other man's words and felt even more sick then he had before. Things had been bad enough when he was simply the captive of some random pirate. Now though things were infinitely worse because he was the captive of THE Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland who was the most wanted man in all of Ailateh. Arthur Kirkland, the most blood-thirsty, heartless, merciless monster to ever sail the seas. Arthur Kirkland, who had razzed a town to ash because the local merchants did not have the tea he liked. Arthur Kirkland, who used his magic to maim and torture those who stood against him with a joyous smile on his face.

Alfred suddenly felt extremely cold and his body began to tremble uncontrollably in sheer terror. His stomach rolled causing a wave of nausea that made him feel that he would most certainly vomit and his complexion turned rather green.

Mint noticed Alfred's abrupt change of color and the quaking of form which sent the rabbit man into another panic.

"Oh dear, are you feeling ill? Do you need a blanket? Curse my lack of forethought for not bringing one," Mint asked as he fretted over Alfred again and his ears drooped in dismay.

"Water...Please…" Alfred rasped out as he fought to keep down the rising bile in his throat.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Mint said as he reached out and quickly poured a small amount of water from the decanter into the wooden mug. Setting the decanter back down he then worked his arms around Alfred and gently lifted the blonde up into a sitting position. He then shifted his position so that the dragon could lean against him. Once he had his charge in a stable position, Mint picked up the mug and brought it to Alfred's lips.

"Here drink this, but do so slowly," he instructed as he slowly tipped the container upward.

Alfred sipped at the offered liquid gratefully as it soothed his burning throat and forced back the rising vomit. He drank until the cup was empty and Mint pulled it away from his lips.

"Thank you," Alfred said his words very subdued as he pulled away from Mint to once more lie upon the floor.

"Feeling better?" Mint asked as he set the cup aside, his green eyes observing Alfred with concern.

Alfred simply shook his head negatively in response and curled into a tight ball.

Mint pursed his lips and reached toward Alfred's head. The dragon jumped when he felt the other man's hand upon him, but relaxed when he soothingly began to stroke Alfred's hair.

"May I get you anything?" the bunny boy asked his voice full of gentle concern.

Contemplative silence filled the room for a moment as an idea formed in Alfred's mind. If he could get Mint to remove his collar then he could try and escape. He had a feeling that he would not be able to sway the other man to consciously help him so he'd have to trick him. He would then have to overpower the other man, but he felt even in his weakened state that would not be a problem once he could use his magic again. With renewed hope Alfred glanced up at the other man.

"Could you maybe remove this collar? It's chafing my skin and becoming painful," he said as he reached up and ran his fingers along the collar around his neck.

Mint frowned and gave his charge an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, but I can't do that,"

That was not the answer Alfred was wanting to hear. His heart sank as the glimmer of hope that had sparked to life within him began to fade.

"Why not?" Alfred asked with desperation evident in his voice and his eyes took on a slightly crazed look.

"Master Arthur is the only one who can remove the enchantment on the collar," Mint stated in explanation. "and besides I could never do anything that would upset my master,"

Alfred turned an upset glare upon Mint before lowering his gaze again. He knew that none of this was Mint's fault and that he was only doing as he had been told. Still he couldn't help the feeling of hurt and disappointment that filled him.

"Then there really is no hope," he muttered with a defeated sigh and weakly batted the other man's hand away from his hair.

Mint's face morphed into a mask of confusion as he retracted his hand.

"Alfred…"

"I'm feeling really tired. I'm going to sleep now," Alfred said as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and shut his eyes.

Mint did not understand the dismissive behavior from Alfred and he really wanted to press him to eat something. He could tell though that the dragon wanted to be left alone. He rose to his feet, leaving the tray of food and water where he had set it.

"I'll be back with a blanket in a bit," Mint said as he walked toward the cell door. He exited and closed the door seeing Alfred flinch as the lock clicked into place. "If you can, please try and eat something while I'm gone,"

Alfred didn't respond and simply curled in on himself a little more tightly as he heard quiet footsteps retreat from the room. Once he was certain that he was alone and only then did he let the sorrowful tears that he had been fighting to hold at bay flow. In that moment he decided that he would not accept this as his fate. He would not wait and see what the monstrous pirate had in store for him. He would escape or die trying.

* * *

Arthur was extremely irritated as he once again found himself pouring over yet another useless tome from his library. For the last three days he had been in the library combing through shelf after shelf in search of the knowledge he needed only to continually come up empty handed.

His eyes ached from trying to read the tiny script in the leather bound book in front of him and the lighting was less than adequate which only exacerbated the situation. He growled angrily as he slammed the book shut and shoved it away from him; irritated that he only found information he already knew. He rubbed at his face with both hands wearily before slumping back in his chair and closed his eyes to help ward off the headache he could feel the beginnings of.

He found it utterly unbelievable that within the vast and ancient archive that he possessed there was almost no information on dragons to be discovered. Oh he had learned many things. In all of his research he had gained knowledge about dragon physiology, their anatomy, and any number of folk tales. He was probably the foremost authority on dragons after all he had read. The only thing he could not find was any explanation for what was going on between Alfred and himself.

With a fatigued sigh he sat up and pushed his chair back. He stood and stretched his stiff body before turning to face the rows upon rows of bookshelves. He really was beginning to grow tired of looking at them. He had only ventured up to the ship when he was absolutely needed. Which had not been often thanks to the exceptionally good sailing conditions they had found themselves in.

On the few occasions he had been up on the ship he had made it a point not to go anywhere near the brig. He had resolved to not go near the dragon in hopes that distance would diminish the spell between them. Yet as the days passed he found, to his great dismay, that the longer he was parted from Alfred it only seemed to strengthen the pull he felt toward the other male. In quiet moments as he sought out another book his mind would wander and he found himself thinking about how Alfred was doing.

Mint had been very dutiful in his care for Alfred and Arthur found that he was looking forward to the daily updates on how the dragon was doing. When he had been informed that Alfred was faring poorer and poorer each day due to seasickness it had made Arthur's chest contract and ache. Which only added to Arthur's anger and frustration.

That was not the worst of it though. To Arthur's great dismay and embarrassment he had even begun to have erotic dreams of Alfred naked and writhing beneath him. Those too blue eyes so full of lust and need for him. For the first time in an incredibly long time Arthur had woken to find his sheets coated in the proof of his lust.

Arthur shook his head to chase away thoughts of those embarrassing discoveries as he began to walk toward a shelf he had not been through quite yet. He had taken a mere handful of steps when he heard the heavy wooden door of the library creak open. He stopped and turned to face the door. A small smile appeared on his face as Mint quickly scurried into the room. The bunny boy looked about quickly and smiled when he saw Arthur. He then moved quickly across the room until he was standing directly in front of his master having artfully maneuvered around the various piles of books.

"Master, we have laid anchor in the cavern stronghold and the crew has begun off loading our bounty," Mint reported his eyes gleaming while hi nose and ears twitched excitedly.

"Very good, Mint," Arthur praised as he reached up and gently patted the other man between his ears. "Inform the crew that I will be up shortly,"

"Yes, Master," the long eared man responded with a very pleased smile. The smile quickly faded, however, and Mint worried his lower lip with his bucked teeth.

"What's wrong?" the pirate asked as he withdrew his hand and eyed his familiar with concern.

"Master, I am worried about Alfred. He has not fared well these last three days and I don't believe he will have the strength to leave the ship upon his own," Mint said as he turned anxious eyes up to meet his master's own eyes and his ears drooped.

Arthur felt his stomach twist uncomfortably as he thought of Alfred languishing away in the brig. Unable to eat and barely conscious due to his seasickness. That defiant light having faded from his eyes. He suddenly felt compelled to rush to the dragon's side and ease the suffering he knew the other man was enduring. Arthur was pulled up short as he registered that he wanted to take Alfred's pain upon himself and that realization disturbed him immensely.

Arthur stepped back from Mint and gave his head a good hard shake. The frustration from his continued inability to discover the source of these foreign emotions was fraying his last nerve and his patience had reached it's limit. A fierce rage welled up inside him as he stormed past Mint toward the door. He knew there was one source he had yet to utilize and it was high time he got some answers.

* * *

 **AN: Okay so next chapter is going to be interesting. See you then!**

 **On a side note, I will continue to write these stories to completion, however, I am working very hard on an original work that I am hoping to have published. I vow to you my beloved readers that I will not abandon you or my works, but as always I ask for patience. For a writer is nothing with out their readers. I adore you all and will see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, so I know this is late, but FF was being stupid when I went to post on the 31st. Anyway, not happy with this chapter, but it had to be written to get to the steamy next chapter. So enjoy and as always I just own the story!**

* * *

When Arthur emerged from his quarters his anger had reached volcanic levels and sat on the precipice of eruption. He could feel little uncontrolled sparks of his magic leaping off of his skin as he stormed across the deck of the ship. He took note that his crew made it a point to stay out of his way and coward in fear if they drew too close to their captain. They had quite often seen what happened to those that got too close to him when he was in a rage and were wise to avoid him.

That fact made a small pleased smile cross his face as he reached the open hatch that led down to the lower decks. Before he stepped down into the hold he called his magic to his hand knowing that he would have no lighting once he was below. Hand held aloft he stalked quickly down the stairways to the lowest level; His boots crashing thunderously against the wooden steps the entire way.

As he reached the lowest deck he reached into his coat pulling his enchanted key from its pocket and strode purposefully up to the cell door. He made quick work of the door lock and threw the door open so violently the screech of metal against metal was near deafening.

As he stepped into the cell his eyes, having adjusted to the dim light, quickly did a sweep of the confined space looking for the cause of his anger and tried to ignore the foul odor the seemed to permeate the room. When those irate orbs landed upon the curled up form lying in the center of the floor facing him his heart stuttered to a stop. All the rage and frustration he had been feeling a moment ago faded completely as he took in the wretched state Alfred was in. It was obvious that Mint had tried to clean the dragon up a bit, but had little success. The filthy clothing he wore looked even looser than it had when he had first set eyes on the other man and bits of bile clung to the sleeves. The sickly, pale pallor of Alfred's skin and the inhuman stillness of his body gave him the appearance of a corpse.

Spurred forward by the fear that Alfred was indeed dead, Arthur hastily dashed to the dragon's side where he instantly dropped to his knees and gathered him into his arms. He shifted so that Alfred's head was tilted back and brought his face down so that their lips were a mere inch apart. A heavy sigh of relief escaped with the breathe he had not realized he had been holding when he felt the smallest puff of air caress his skin. The pounding of his heart eased minutely as he leaned back to better assess the man in his arms.

He noted that the skin of Alfred's face appeared taut making his cheeks slightly hollow. His closed eyes appeared sunken in and black circles completely surrounded them. With his still glowing hand, Arthur tenderly brushed a few strands of stringy, dull blonde hair from his face and a sharp pang went through his heart at the pathetic sight he beheld. Had he known Alfred was this bad off he would have done something to alleviate or at least ease his suffering. He knew any number of herbs that could have helped him and had them all in his quarters.

Guilt ate at his heart and he leaned back down to place a gentle, apologetic kiss to Alfred's brow.

"I'm so sorry, love," he whispered against Alfred's skin as his hold tightened on the dragon while his chest ached.

"Master, is Alfred all right?"

The sudden question made Arthur jump in alarm and curl defensively around Alfred. His head snapped up and turned to face the cell door with a threatening glower. Mint shrank back in the doorway nervously worrying his lower lip as his concerned green eyes fixed on Alfred's limp form.

Arthur stared blankly at Mint for a moment before giving his head a firm shake bringing himself back to right.

"I don't know, Mint," he answered gruffly.

The abrupt appearance of his familiar sobered Arthur and the realization of what he had been doing hit him like a cannonball. That infernal spell had yet again warped his emotions and made him behave like a simpering fool. He was not one to tolerate being manipulated very well. His face shifted into an indignant glare and a growl reverberated in his throat.

The thought of just letting the dragon die crossed his mind and he was sorely tempted to do so to just be rid of the accursed spell. That thought though led to a much more troubling question. If he let Alfred die what would happen to him? They shared a magical bond and that bond may very well have tied their fates together in a way that if one expired the other would in turn. Not knowing the nature of this magic made it utterly impossible for him to even begin to know what ramifications were in store for him.

He turned a frustrated and questioning gaze upon Alfred. He felt the immediate shift of his feelings as he looked at the dragon and he quickly attempted to beat back the change. He had come here to gain answers and he meant to have them. He would be unable to gain this knowledge, however, if the one person who held it were to perish. He decided in that moment that the best course of action for now was to see that Alfred did not leave the mortal plain.

He swiftly shifted himself so that one arm was braced behind Alfred's shoulders and the other hooked beneath his knees so that he held the man bridal style. With a strained grunt he lifted the other man and settled him comfortably in his arms before rising to his feet.

"Come, Mint. There is work to be done," he stated simply as he turned and walked toward the door.

"Where are we going, Master?" Mint asked as he moved out of his way and fell in step behind him as he passed.

"To my rooms in the cavern. Since the sea does not agree with our dragon here it would be best to get him on land," he replied as they stepped toward the stairs and began ascending them.

"Very good, Master. I'll run ahead and prepare a bed for him," Mint said sounding a bit more upbeat before disappearing in a puff of smoke and shooting off in his winged rabbit form.

He watched with a small, fond smile as the little, green figure whizzed off to his task and he continued his trek up to the main deck. As he emerged from the hold he willed his magic in his hand to dissipate and paused for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the slightly brighter lighting of the cave. Once his vision was clear he began to stride across the deck toward the gangplank. Inquisitive stares followed him as tread up to the wooden ramp and began to descend it. He glared threateningly at any man who dared to send a curious glance his way which sent them all scurrying back to their work lest they invoke his wrath. When his feet met the stone floor of the cavern he stumbled slightly, his body having become use to the swaying of the sea, and he inadvertently jostled Alfred.

A pained whimper emitted from the dragon causing Arthur to come to an immediate halt. He looked down in concern at Alfred and his eyes widened in astonishment when he found half lidded glowing, reptilian eyes looking back up at him. Those luminous orbs stared up at him in anguish for a moment before giving a pathetic, pleading whine and he turned his face to nuzzle against Arthur's chest seeking comfort.

Arthur could not pull his eyes away from Alfred as a number of conflicting emotions waged an internal war of his heart versus his head. His heart thrilled at the affectionate actions of the dragon and wanted to reciprocate with the comfort the dragon sought. His head was in turn sending up warning bells to beat back the softer feelings and confused by the rather abrupt change in his captives attitude toward him. His head warned him that he could not afford to show weakness in front of his men. If they thought for one moment that he was going soft he would have a mutiny on his hands.

While the war was far from won his head managed to take the battle and with great effort he pulled his focus away from Alfred. Setting his features into an angry glower he began once again to walk determinedly toward the rear of the cavern where his quarters were housed. He would be able to think straighter once he had left Alfred in Mint's care and put a small amount of distance between them.

With long, quick strides Arthur maneuvered through the throng of crewman tending to the various activities of docking and unloading the ship as he ate up the distance to his housing. He soon found himself standing before a dark, oaken door set into the stony wall of the cave. With his hands full he had no choice but to kick at the door several times in hopes that Mint would come to assist him.

Minutes later the door creaked open and Mint, once again in human form, appeared in the doorway smiling.

"Welcome home, Master. Please follow me," he chirped happily as he turned and began walking away.

Arthur fell in step behind Mint and followed him into his quarters being sure to kick the door shut behind him. His eyes stung as they were assaulted by the bright light that streamed in from the numerous open windows that were set into each wall of the room. He took a deep breath of the fresh air that filled the space and sighed contentedly. While he loved the sea nothing felt better than being home.

Turning to the right they made their way into large hallway and walked its length passing two closed doors on either side until they came to a door that stood at the end. Mint opened the pale wooden door and they entered the spacious room. A gentle breeze blew in from the open window cooling the space and carrying birdsong in its wake.

"I've turned down the bed and set a glass of water on the nightstand," Mint gestured widely with his arm toward the cedar framed bed and small matching cabinet beside it. "Just lay him down and I'll be right back with some of the broth I left simmering,"

With that said Mint gave a quick smile to his master before turning and hurried from the room. Arthur watched him disappear once again before turning back to the bed and walked the short distance to it's edge. Bending forward he settled Alfred onto the plush mattress and pillows taking care to gently pull his arms from beneath the other man. Once he was free he straightened and turned to leave needing some distance from his captive to think. He was, however, pulled up short when he felt a tug on his coat.

Turning back around he found that Alfred had latched onto him and those reptilian eyes from before stared up at him pleadingly. Ignoring the tug on his heart at those sad eyes he quirked his massive brow in equal parts irritation and curiosity.

"Do you need something?" he queried as he reached down to extract his coat from the other man's hold.

In response the dragon tightened his grip and gave a needy whimper.

"That did not answer my question," Arthur stated as he became frustrated with the other man and was surprised by the amount of strength he had in his weakened state. "What do you need?"

An odd chirping noise emitted from Alfred's lips and he tugged insistently on the cloth he held so tightly too.

Arthur stared at the other man completely baffled for a moment before a sudden thought struck him as he received yet another non-verbal response. Could it be that the human part of Alfred was unconscious and this was the dragon part? Abandoning his endeavor to free himself he instead reached down and stroked Alfred's hair.

"You can't speak, can you?" he asked.

His suspicions were confirmed when another chirp, this one carrying a downward inflection, was the dragon's answer as he tried to nuzzle Arthur's hand.

He filed this bit of information away to ponder over later once he had managed to get away from Alfred. For now he must determine what it was that the other man needed.

"Are you thirsty?" Another negative warble.

"Hungry?" Again the dragon indicated a negative.

"Damn it. What is it that you need?" Arthur growled in aggravation as his patience was growing exceedingly thin.

Once more Alfred emitted the odd chirp he had before, but when he tugged on Arthur's coat this time he pulled it toward him tapping the bedding at his side.

"Ah," he said as understanding dawned on him like sunrise. "You want me to lie with you,"

The dragon trilled merrily and shifted a little further onto the bed making room for Arthur. He glowered dubiously at the space next to the other blonde as he carried on an internal debate. He really needed to put space between himself and Alfred so that he could sort out a few things. Yet, he was terribly tired and in that moment it would be so much simpler to give into the spell that pulled them together. Here in his home he did not have to worry about keeping face with his men. Here he could relax and, damn it, he deserved to relax.

Tossing aside all his worries and responsibilities Arthur turned taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He quickly tugged off both of his boots before shifting to lie on his side and settled on the mattress. He would have preferred to remove his coat as well, but that would have been difficult with Alfred still holding it in a death grip.

As he got comfortable Alfred scooted up to him and snuggled against his chest.

"My you have become quite affectionate," he teased with a chuckle as the dragon settled in with a quiet trill. A warmth he had not felt since childhood washed over him as he wrapped an arm around the other man and placed a kiss atop his head. As he drifted in the limbo between wakefulness and sleep he could not deny that there was a sense of rightness in having this man in his arms. In the moments before slumber took him he thought that maybe he could get use to this feeling of blissful completeness.

* * *

 **AN: Okey doke, next chapter gets sexy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am SOOOOO sorry this is wicked late. I have excuses, but you don't want to hear them. So in apology have a double length, sexy chapter. For those waiting on 'The Sound of Thunder' you will get a double length chapter by the end of the month. Then we are back to our regular set up.**

 **WARNING: This is a bit Dubcon, so yeah, keep that in mind.**

 **I just own the plot guys!**

* * *

Sunlight spilled in through the open window to dance across the floor filling the room with its glow and warmth. Alfred groaned uncomfortably as the sound of a woodpecker tapping at a tree nearby drifted into the room on a gentle breeze drawing him slowly from his deep slumber. As he became more awake he could feel that his seasickness had left his body weak and needing. He ached from the ends of his hair to the soles of his feet and his stomach cramped painfully from hunger.

He was rather delighted though to find that amid his languishing he was no longer lying upon the unforgiving floor of the ship. Instead his lower half was lying on some type of plush bedding while the rest of him rested atop something warm and firm. The smell of the sea mixed with fresh rain and something he could not place filled his nasal passage making him sigh contentedly. He snuggled happily into the warm thing and breathed in its lovely, comforting scent. In that moment he could not remember a time where he felt so relaxed and complete.

As he settled in to wait for sleep to reclaim him he noticed something odd. The object he was lying upon was rhythmically rising and falling. His brow furrowed in confusion at this discovery and he tiredly lifted his head. His eyelids felt as if they were being held down by a millstone and protested fervently as he forced them open to investigate his bedding. As his lids slowly peeled apart the bright light of the room burned his eyes making them water and blurred his vision. He fought past the initial discomfort as he determinedly blinked away the tears only to be rewarded with an extremely distressing sight.

There lying on the bed beneath him was Arthur Kirkland; The very source of all his suffering.

He sat stunned in absolute befuddlement and could do nothing save to stare at the sleeping form of his captor. Sunlight made Arthur's tousled, sandy blonde hair shine like gold and quiet snores passed through his slightly parted pink lips. Alfred had to fight the urge to brush aside the strands of hair that fell across his closed eyes and he cursed the part of himself that compelled him to do so. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath so that he could gain some focus. Why was Arthur sleeping in the same bed as him? Why was he not chained up in a cell if he was a prisoner? In fact, where in the world were they?

These and a multitude of other questions swirled around in his mind mixed with any number of varying emotions. Yet, amid the chaos in his head one thought managed to work its way through the fray.

Arthur was asleep and if he was especially careful he could slide from the mattress to make his escape.

A tornado of anxious, hopeful butterflies filled his empty belly as he opened his eyes and focused on Arthur. With measured movements he slid off of the other man before he shifted down and back along the mattress taking painstaking care to not disturb his bedmate. When his feet came to the end of the mattress he paused, checking for any sign of wakefulness from Arthur, before sliding off of the mattress to rest on his knees. He briefly halted once more before lifting the rest of his body away from the bedding and rested on his haunches.

Turning on his knees slowly he spun around until his back was to the bed and he faced the opposite wall where he was delighted to find the bedroom door. An excited smile crossed his face as he noted that the door was open. With great effort he managed to gradually rise to his feet and only stayed upright through sheer force of will as the world spun around him momentarily. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose until he felt stable enough to move.

He shot a furtive glance over his shoulder, relieved to see Arthur was still asleep, before taking a tentative step forward. He sighed silently in relief when he did not immediately collapse and, confidence bolstered, began walking softly toward the door.

As he drew ever closer to his goal the fire of hope grew ever brighter within him and yet there was part of him that was upset by that fact. He ignored the ache that had started to develope in his chest and pressed onward. He was only a few steps away from his freedom and nothing was going to hold him back.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Arthur's voice called out to him and he instantly froze in place.

He had been so certain Arthur was dead asleep. He had been so careful to do nothing to rouse the other man. So why? Why, when he was two steps from being free, did he have to wake up and catch him?

Despair pressed down upon him like a stone threatening to drag him down to his knees, but no. He had come this far and if he just ran he may still have a chance. Without a second thought he launched himself forward at a dead sprint. He would not let this opportunity slip away because it may very well be the only one he ever got. As he charged down the hall his exhausted body objected to this new strain on its already spent resources, but he shoved that all aside putting all his focus into keep moving.

To his shock and dismay just as he was about to reach the end of the hall a net of green magic abruptly appeared before him filling the entirety of the passageway. Having no time to stop he barreled right into it becoming completely entangled as he tumbled to the floor with a yelp of pain.

Dazed slightly from his fall he could do nothing but lie still as he tried to recover a little from his overexertion. The sound of approaching footsteps, however, sent Alfred into a frenzy and he tried futilely to free himself from his confines. Moments later a pair of white socked feet came into his view and he glared at them as he struggled against the ropes.

"My you are quite troublesome," he heard Arthur say from above him with an exasperated sigh.

A smart retort was poised on Alfred's tongue, but he gave out a consternated cry instead as the net was all of a sudden being jerked upward and he was being drug along the floor back down the hall.

"Let me go!" he shouted angrily as he continued to thrash and twist in his confines.

"Stop that! There is no point in struggling, git. That net sealed around you the second you touched it," Arthur snapped irritably as he brought them to a halt.

Alfred shifted so that he could look up at his captor and glowered at him. Arthur simply gave him an unimpressed roll of his eyes in response before turning his attention to the door they had stopped in front of. Reaching out he grasped the door handle giving it a turn and pushed the door open.

With a rather rough and spiteful jerk of the net Arthur drug him into the new room. From his rather obscured vantage point Alfred could not see much to tell what kind of room they had entered. He could, however, hear the sound of running water and the humidity in the air had become thicker as he was moved over the slicker stone flooring.

Without warning he found himself being lifted straight up into the air before floating forward a few feet. Before he even had time to react to being suspended in the air the net disappeared and he fell straight down landing with a splash. Warm water surged in to surround him causing him to sputter and flail until he was able to move into a sitting position. He coughed up the water he had swallowed before sucking in a big gulp of air for is aching lungs. Once he had regained his breath his face became etched with a malicious scowl as he lifted his gaze in search of his tormentor.

He quickly found Arthur standing at the edge of the massive tub with a small amused smile on his lips. He fixed the dirtiest look he could muster on the other man and gained another eye roll in response.

"You know you're glares would probably be more intimidating if you didn't have the appearance of a half drowned alley cat," Arthur said snidely as he walked along the basin's edge toward a small cabinet.

Alfred watched suspiciously as the other man stroud to his destination and stooped down to rummage through the repository. Moments later Arthur straightened turning to face him with a bar of soap and brush in his hands.

"What are those for?" Alfred asked his brow furrowing as he tracked the pirate until he stood directly in front of him.

"These, my dear, are for you to bathe with. I don't know if you've noticed, but you are rather filthy," Arthur said condescendingly as he bent down to set the items before Alfred.

Alfred growled indignantly at the slight as he moved into a crouching position and snatched up the cleaning tools. He retreated a little further back into the bathtub and reached for the hem of his shirt. He stopped, however, when he saw Arthur drop down to sit cross legged at the water's edge.

"Uh, could I maybe get a little privacy?" he queried in annoyance.

A devious little grin crossed Arthur's face as he settled his head in his hand having braced his arm on his knee.

"After your little escape attempt?" He said with a chuckle. "No, my pet, you have shown you can't be trusted. So I'm not letting you out of my sight,"

A typhoon of rage and despair surged rapidly to life in Alfred's chest at Arthur's words. The brigand had already made him his prisoner and thwarted his bid for freedom. Now the bastard, for reasons that Alfred knew were not as innocent as the other blonde made them sound, intended to further debase him by allowing him no privacy. Well Alfred would be damned if he would just roll over and go down without a fight.

A vicious sneer curled up the corner of his mouth and his grip on the bath items tightened until his knuckles turned white.

"Fuck you, you perverted pirate!" he bellowed as his right arm came up quick as a flash and he lobbed the brush at Arthur in his anger. "I will not become the fodder for your sick fantasies or whatever unsavory plans you have for me!" his other arm followed suit and the bar of soap sailed through the air aimed at his captor.

Both objects soared across the small space on a perfect course to smash into Arthur's face and chest only to be batted away by one of the pirate's magic cords. The captain's features had morphed into an unamused glower as he locked eyes with the enraged dragon.

"Fine then. You want to do things the hard way?" he shifted from his sitting position and quickly rose up onto his feet. "Then we'll do things the hard way,"

Arthur thrust both his arms forward and as he did numerous chain like constructs burst from his hands. Alfred had no time to react before the links had reached him and encircled his wrists and ankles forming manacles around them.

"Ah!" he cried out in a mix of shock and pain as he was forcefully dragged forward to where the other man stood. When he neared the tub's edge his arms were tugged above his head and he was painfully hoisted into the air.

As he was maneuvered to dangle above solid ground he could not help but to squirm as Arthur's hungry eyes roved over his sopping wet form. His damp clothing clung to him in a way that left light to the imagination.

"My you are quite lovely," the pirate said a bit huskily as he brought up his hand and caressed Alfred's torso causing the dragon to shudder in a mixture of disgust and exhilaration. "I am fairly certain you will be even more alluring once I have you naked and clean,"

Alfred opened his mouth with a string of vicious insults set to fly like arrows, but froze when he saw Arthur pull a dagger from behind his back. Weary eyes watched as the other man took hold of the hem of his shirt pulling it taut and brought the weapon towards him. His breathing came in anxious little bursts as the blade was dragged upward accompanied by the sound of tearing fabric. Alfred closed his eyes tightly as he fought back the angry, embarrassed tears that threatened to flow from his eyes as his shirt fell open exposing his chest. He flinched when he felt the coolness of the blade near his right arm as the sleeve was cut away followed swiftly by the other. What was left of his shirt then dropped away to land on the floor with a moist smack leaving his upper body vulnerable and bare.

"Beautiful," he heard Arthur murmur lustfully making him internally cringe.

When Arthur's hand suddenly touched the front of his trousers he cried out in shock and his eyes flew open wide.

"Get your hands of me!" He shouted as he attempted to kick at Arthur but was stopped by the ropes pulling themselves taut.

Arthur shot a quick glare at him before continuing to disrobe him.

As the lacings at his waist came loose he shut his eyes once more and bit his lower lip to stifle the anguished whimper that tried to pass over his lips. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks as slowly the material that covered his lower half fell away leaving him completely naked.

He could feel Arthur's eyes roving over his body making him squirm in discomfort. He strained and twisted in his bindings in an ineffectual attempt to cover himself. An unnerved gasp blew past his lips and his eyes snapped open when a hand was placed on his hip.

"Hm, I'm going to need to fatten you up a bit," Arthur said with a devilish grin as his thumb rubbed teasingly at Alfred's hipbone. "But that can come later,"

As Arthur took a step back two more chains appeared from his hands. They flew at Alfred and wrapped around his knees. With a sharp jerk they applied pressure to the back of his knees causing them to buckle and drew him down until he was kneeling on the floor. At the same time the links that had held his arms above his head went lax and the forward momentum made him double over until his forearms slammed into the ground. He hissed in pain and tried to lift himself up off of his sore limbs. He was pulled up short though as the manacles that held his wrists were now chained to the floor.

The unexpected feeling of a hand carding into his hair made him recoil roughly and his eyes snapped up to glare at Arthur.

The pirate grinned at him wickedly as he knelt down on to his knees before him and gave the hand that had just been in Alfred's hair a sharp flick. Warm water suddenly poured over Alfred's head causing him to give out a startled cry.

As he sat stunned by the sudden deluge of liquid Arthur seized the opportunity to slide his hands into Alfred's hair and began to massage his scalp. The feel of Arthur's strong hands kneading at his sensitive scalp was like a soothing balm and instantly made him go slightly limp. Little waves of pleasure slid down his spine and the smell of wildflowers drifted down to tease at his nose. The pleasant aroma drew a contented sigh from his lips and his eyelids fell to half mast.

"My, my. Had I known my touch was all it took to make you so compliant I'd have done so sooner," Arthur teased with a chuckle as his finger lazily traced the shell of Alfred's ear.

The sound of the other man's voice had a sobering effect on him and he was immediately back on the defensive. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl as he jerked his head to the side roughly pulling free of Arthur's hold.

"Oi!" Arthur shouted in surprise and annoyance. As the other man reached out in an attempt to grasp hold of Alfred's head again he reared back as best he could in his bonds and bit at the hand closest to him.

Arthur narrowly avoid his teeth and managed to get a hold of his hair. Not one to be conquered easily Alfred thrashed his head from side to side violently to try and shake off his captor.

"Stop that, you idiot, before the soap…"

Burning pain abruptly seized his eyes as the soap Arthur had been using ran down into his eyes and he yowled in agony. He reflexively tried to bring his hands up to rub away the offending substance, but could not with his hands still bound to the floor.

"I tried to tell you," Arthur chided as his grip shifted from Alfred's hair to gently cradle his face. "Now be still a moment so I can get the soap out,"

Wishing to have relief, Alfred did as he was asked and was rewarded with a damp rag being laid across his abused orbs. Warm water seeped from the cloth and ran into his eyes flushing away the caustic cleanser.

"Feel better?" Arthur asked as he tenderly wiped the excess moisture from Alfred's eyes.

The dragon blinked several times to clear his cloudy vision and was taken aback by the sight before him. Arthur was giving him a small, sweet smile and his lovely emerald eyes were filled with what he could only interpret as concerned affection.

Alfred could feel his chest swell with warmth as they sat staring deeply into each other's eyes for several moments. He was finding it hard to believe this was the same man who had taken him captive and debased him. Before he knew what was happening Arthur impulsively shot forward and captured Alfred's lips in a hungry kiss as his hands came up to hold his face.

The very instant that their lips connected a bolt of lightning shot through Alfred electrifying every nerve in his body with intense pleasure and clouded his already foggy mind. Arthur's tongue insistently prodded at his bottom lip demanding entry and he was all too eager to comply. His lips had barely parted before Arthur's tongue dove in to invade and conquer his mouth. He traced along his teeth before moving to twist and twirl with his own tongue coaxing it to do the same.

Alfred clumsily pressed back against the other man's tongue mimicking the way it moved. Arthur growled in satisfaction and the sound sent a wave of desire straight down to Alfred's half harden cock. He needed more, wanted more of this warm feeling that was beginning to pool up in his belly and fill his every thought.

He struggled urgently against the bonds that held his wrists and whimpered despairingly as he was denied the ability to touch Arthur.

Arthur chuckled as he broke from the kiss and a smirk turned up his reddened lips.

"I rather like this desperate look you are giving me," he said as he released his hold on Alfred's face. "Let's see what other looks I can make you give me,"

His hand came down swiftly to grip his wrists and guided them up again to suspend over his head. Alfred whined at being kept in his manacles, but was silenced as Arthur recaptured his lips in a brief kiss. The pirate moved to kiss along his jaw before moving down to lick and nip at the exposed skin of his collared throat. Alfred moaned wantonly and jumped when he felt Arthur's hands land on his thighs.

They slid lazily up and down their length before settling on his hips. His thumbs traced teasingly along Alfred's hipbones while his lips trailed fiery kisses down to his chest. Alfred gasped as Arthur's tongue flicked out to tease at his pert nipple before taking it between his lips. He suckled hard pulling another pleasured groan from Alfred.

"The sounds you make are delicious. I want to hear more of them," Arthur said lustfully against his skin.

"AH~!" Alfred cried out as Arthur's hand moved to wrap around his now fully hardened dick. He stroked from base to tip several times teasing the sensitive head with his thumb on each pass.

Alfred's head fell forward and he panted heavily as the blissful sensation consumed him. He could feel the human part of himself slipping away as his dragon half reveled in the sexual euphoria. An ever dwindling part of him wanted to fight his other half and not take any joy from the other man. However, he was just so damn tired of battling within himself and the way Arthur was touching him felt so fucking good.

As he gave into his baser self it felt as if a weight had been lifted from him and the physical gratification grew exponentially.

A feral, needy growl rumbled in his throat as he bucked roughly into Arthur's hold. He was done with this teasing shit. He needed this man, no his mate, in the best kind of way and he meant to have what he wanted.

His smoldering reptilian eyes shifted and focused on Arthur's eyes hungrily.

"Oh, it would seem the more pleasant half of you has come out to play rather eagerly," Arthur purred as he brought his face up so that their lips were nearly touching. "How wonderful,"

They came together in a feverish fervor as tongues intertwined and teeth nipped at swollen lips. Alfred whimpered and he closed his eyes to hold back the frustrated tears that were forming as Arthur's hand left his aching member and hip.

"Patience, pet," Arthur crooned soothingly as he peppered kisses along his jaw before nipping at his ear lobe.

Alfred nearly missed the pop of a cork as Arthur's tongue traced along the shell of his ear drawing out a long, low whine. The pirate's devilish mouth descended to his collarbone kissing tenderly before latching on fiercly. He sucked and nibbled at the tender skin until it left a rather impressive, royal purple love bite. Alfred cried out at the coarse treatment and his cock jumped in desire. He rutted at the air and gave a needy little mewl.

"My what a lewd little thing you are," Arthur teased as his hand once more wrapped around Alfred's cock and the other slipped behind Alfred to tease at his entrance. It would seem the pop from before must have been to a bottle of oil as Arthur hands moved fluidly over his body and left a damp sensation in their wake.

Arthur's finger rubbed gently at the tight ring of muscle before slowly pressing inward and Alfred tensed at the foreign feeling. Alfred gasped as he threw his head back and his eyes snapped open wide at the new stimulation.

"You have to relax, love," Arthur said gently as he placed a sweet kiss on his chest and stroked his dick.

Breathing deeply, Alfred released the tension in his body allowing Arthur to move further into him. After a brief adjustment period he felt Arthur start to withdraw his digit before sliding it back in. At first, the motion felt weird, but slowly pleasure began to build.

With Arthur's mouth moving over his upper torso and his hand pumping Alfred's member the dragon barely took notice of the second finger added to stretching his ass. He could feel Arthur moving around inside him as if he were searching for something.

Stars abruptly filled his vision as Arthur gave a deep, strong jab into him and he screamed in ecstasy.

He didn't see the wickedly, satisfied grin that stretched across the other man's face before Arthur worked in a third finger and thrust harshly into that spot again.

Alfred's breathing became labored and the muscles in his stomach tightened like a spring on the verge of snapping. His head lolled forward and his eyelids drooped to half mast. When his eyes met with Arthur's he saw them widen slightly as if he had seen something truly beautiful, but all too quickly they shifted back to their normally stony glint.

Without warning Arthur withdrew his fingers and released his dripping cock causing Alfred to give out an anguished shriek.

Why? Why had he stopped? He was so close. Why did Arthur stop? His teary eyes looked at Arthur questioningly as the other man leaned away from him. He watched as the pirate tugged his shirt loose from his trousers before pulling it over his head to sail off into the room without a care. His hands then flew to his pants making quick work to open them and allow his large, straining cock to spring free of it's confines.

Arthur's gaze then rose to meet Alfred's and his breath was stolen away been the sheer intensity of the fire that burnt in those peridot orbs. The pirate grinned wolfishly before claiming his lips in another kiss as he hooked an arm around Alfred's waist and shoulders. He pushed forward and Alfred was forced to lean back until he was lying upon the floor.

Had he not been distracted by Arthur's talented mouth Alfred would have noticed that the chains on his legs had disappeared. Thusly, he was able to move his legs freely and he shifted them into a more comfortable position on either side of Arthur's hips.

Arthur pulled back from the kiss and leaned back so that he was looking down at Alfred.

"So lovely," he murmured as he reached down and lifted Alfred's left leg to hitch over his shoulder. A shocked gasp burst past Alfred's lips as he suddenly felt Arthur's cockhead pressing at his entrance.

"I know this position is awkward and maybe a smidge uncomfortable," Arthur said softly bringing his hand up to cup Alfred's cheek. "But I want to see your face as I take you. You'll forgive my selfishness, won't you?"

Alfred had no opportunity to respond as Arthur thrust forward forcing his way into him. His ass burned and stung from the unexpected stretch. His eyes scrunch closed tightly and he grit his teeth against the pain.

"Bear with it a bit longer, dearest, and I swear soon I'll make you feel ecstasy you have never known," Arthur said reassuringly as he placed a gentle kiss on Alfred's calf as he pulled back and thrust forward slowly.

Alfred sucked in a breath through his teeth and willed himself to relax as he adjusted to the feeling of fullness in his backside.

Slowly, the odd sensation faded and he found he was enjoying being filled. With each stroke he could feel Arthur's pace quicken and he shifted his hips as if he were seeking something out.

"Ah~," Alfred cried out as his vision was filled with white sparks as Arthur's cockhead pressed into his prostate.

"There you are," Arthur purred happily as he pulled back until just the tip remained before he snapped his hips forward hard slamming dead into the sensitive nerve bundle and Alfred screamed in ecstasy.

The coil of desire in his stomach was at it's breaking point and within only a few strokes Alfred came hard. Cum spattered over his stomach and chest as he drifted into the post coital high. He heard Arthur give a strained grunt as his movements became erratic and he let Alfred's leg slide from his shoulder. The pirate fell forward and his arms shoot out to support him as he continued to thrust into Alfred.

With the other man now practically lying atop him Alfred became assailed by the smell of sex and Arthur. This cocktail of scents awakened something within the dragon and his mind became consumed with one thought; He must mark his mate.

Driven by instinct Alfred brought his arms up and encircled Arthur's shoulders. He did not know when his bindings had disappeared nor did he care as he leaned up into Arthur's chest just beneath his left collarbone and bite down hard just as Arthur climaxed.

Arthur's accompanying scream was a mixture of euphoria and distress as Alfred's teeth penetrated his skin. He tried to jerk away, but Alfred's hold only became tighter.

When Alfred tasted blood on his tongue he released his hold and licked at the wound apologetically. He loosened his hold around Arthur's shoulders and tried to shift so that he could nuzzle his new mate's neck.

He yelped in surprise when Arthur shoved him aggressively away and he slammed into the floor. Bewildered blue eyes looked up at the pirate not understanding the hurtful behavior. He cringed when he saw the fury in Arthur's eyes and how he had his right hand clutched over his mated mark.

Tears welled in his eyes as he lay pinned down by that single look. Was Arthur in pain? What had he done wrong? He had done what he was supposed to after mating. Why wasn't Arthur marking him? Had he performed poorly? Was Arthur rejecting him?

A strangled sob escaped his lips as reached for his mate seeking and giving comfort. Arthur abruptly pulled his right hand from his wound to face him and muttered words Alfred didn't recognize. A deep weariness quickly consumed him and the world faded to black.

* * *

 **AN: So shit just got more complicated. Man these two are having a time of it. Don't expect their relationship to change for the better after this. Would y'all be wicked pissed if I did a chapter from Matthew's POV? Would you rather that be a side one shot? I need feedback cause that little passive-aggressive bastard is aggravating the shit out of me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh look who decided to come back from an impromptu hiatus. Sorry I disappeared guys. I didn't really mean too, but real life just got away from me.**

 **Well I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you will enjoy.**

 **I just own the plot!**

* * *

"Uh," Alfred groaned as the gnawing pain of hunger caused his stomach to cramp harshly and pulled him from his deep slumber. Driven by the immediate need for sustenance he struggled up into a sitting position though his body ached and felt like it was weighted down with stones. He barely managed to crack open his heavy eyelids and blearily took in his surroundings. He found he was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room, but in his foggy minded state that observation did not bother him. The need for food to ease the pain from his stomach was all he could think about.

With great effort he slid to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the edge to rest his feet on the cold, wooden floor. His breathing was labored from over exertion and a wave of dizziness caused him to pause. He waited for the spinning sensation to stop before drawing on the last reserves of his strength and stood up. As soon as he did searing pain radiated from his hips and lower back. He cried out as he fell back onto the mattress before shifting onto his side and curling into a ball.

The sudden burst of pain helped to clear away his sleepy haze and the events of the last few days came flooding back to him. As he recalled why his backside stung his cheeks flamed crimson and his hands came up to cover his face.

They'd had sex. Not only had they had sex, but he had marked Arthur as his mate which only further compounded his already complicated predicament. As images of his recent activities played through his mind he was accosted by a variety of emotions. His human side was disgusted and outraged with the pirate for forcing himself on him. He was even more upset with himself for having given in even if it was reluctantly. While the dragon half was elated, yet confused and saddened by how Arthur had acted before he lost consciousness.

Tears welled in his eyes as found himself yet again fighting an internal battle. He was so tired of warring with himself and the constant typhoon of emotions he found himself trapped in. For the thousandth time since he had been abducted he found himself thinking that if he had just listened to his brother he would not be in this perpetual Hell.

As he lay there swallowed up in a quagmire of misery and self loathing, he failed to take notice of the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, it would seem that you have finally decided to wake up," Arthur said as he entered the room startling Alfred out of his stupor.

The dragon parted his fingers that covered his face and glared at the other man from between them as a threatening growl reverberated in his throat. Both parts of him really did not want to see Arthur at that moment.

The pirate glowered in kind at him as he strode into the room with a covered tray in his hands.

"You know I am growing rather tired of your hostile attitude," Arthur stated irritatedly.

"Well, I'm growing tired of seeing you every time I wake in a new place after you have knocked me out," Alfred bit out as he struggled up into a sitting position. Once he was upright he noticed that he felt rather cold. He looked down at himself quizzically and made a horrifying discovery. He was completely naked.

He could feel his cheeks turning scarlet as he scrambled quickly to pull the sheets up and covered himself.

"No need to be shy, poppet. I've already seen you in all your glory," Arthur said with a chuckle as he came to a stop at the edge of the bed.

Alfred lifted his eyes to stare at Arthur venomously as he backed away from the other man; taking care to hold his blanket tightly to him.

"Well I hope you got a good look because this will be the last time you see me like this," he bit out with a sneer.

An amused smile crossed Arthur's face as he sat down on the edge of the bed and set the tray beside him.

"It's adorable how you continue to think you are the master of your own fate after everything that has transpired between us,"

Alfred's blood boiled with rage at Arthur's statement and he subconsciously started to call upon his magic with intent of setting the other man ablaze. As he did though an unnatural cold began to seep from the collar and sent a shiver down his spine. He had almost forgotten about the wretched ornament that adorned his neck and barred him from using his magic.

That little reminder only served to further intensify his anger and caused a threatening growl rumbled deep in his throat.

A pleased smirk graced Arthur's face in response and he turned his attention to the tray he had brought. He lifted the silver lid that covered the tray revealing an assortment of simple foods and medicinal items. Setting the lid aside, Arthur picked up an apple slice from the tray and held it out toward Alfred.

"Now, do be a good pet and have a bite to eat. I'm certain you are starving. We can see to treating the rest of you once you have had your fill," Arthur said with a condescending air and his smirk widened ever so slightly.

Alfred's shoulders tensed when Arthur called him 'pet' and disdainful gaze became more intense. Cautiously, he shifted his sights down to focus on the food offered to him. His stomach growled and his mouth watered at the sight of the delicious morsel. It was all he could do to keep himself from diving at Arthur's hand and gobbling up the apple. The pirate would gain a great amount of glee from watching Alfred debase himself in such a manner, but he would not give the bastard the pleasure no matter how famished he was.

"I am not your pet and I would rather die than take any charity from you," Alfred ground out as his hand came up and smacked the food from Arthur's hand sending the apple flying.

As the piece of fruit disappeared into parts unknown, Arthur's mirthful countenance fell into a deep frown and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"As you wish," he said forebodingly. Quick as a flash, his up raised hand closed into a fist and he jerked his arm back sharply toward himself.

Alfred yelped in surprise as the collar around his neck tightened and he found himself being yanked forward by the neck. His arms shot out instinctively to brace himself as he fell face first onto the bed, but they quickly moved upward to tug impotently at the collar as it grew tighter restricting his breathing.

"Now do you see the gravity of your situation?" Arthur asked as Alfred rolled onto his side and looked up at him his eyes full of terror. "I hold your life in my hands. You complained earlier that you were tired of constantly waking in a new location," Arthur leaned forward so that his face now hovered just above Alfred's and his eyes narrowed menacingly. "Now if you wish to ever awaken again I suggest you learn your place. Do you understand?"

Alfred could hear the threat in his words and the icy grasp of fear squeezed at his heart as his vision grew black at the edges. With little air getting to his lungs all he could do was nod vigorously to show his consent.

"Good boy," Arthur said as a victorious smile crossed his face and he unfisted his hand.

The collar abruptly loosened its hold and Alfred greedily gulped in air for his deprived lungs.

As Alfred recovered, Arthur righted himself and plucked a small morsel of cheese from the tray. He then extended his arm once more and held the food out for Alfred to take.

"Now let's try this again, shall we?"

Alfred glared at the cheese for a moment as he evened out his breathing before snatching it from Arthur's hand.

His gaze shifted to watch the pirate cautiously as he pushed up again into a sitting position. He started to scoot back from Arthur, but stopped when he felt the collar tighten slightly. Fresh panic rose up within him causing his breathing to quicken and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Hm, it would seem your new leash is doing its job splendidly," Arthur said with a pleased glint in his eyes.

"Leash?" Alfred queried his brow creasing in confusion as his eyes searched for the item in question.

Arthur simply nodded as his hand came up to form a fist and as he did Alfred caught the glint of light bounce off something in his grasp.

"This, my dear, is a Stardust chain," Arthur moved his hand slightly and Alfred was better able to see the item in question. "It may appear to be nothing more than a very fine silver chain, but this delicate strand is stronger than any metal known to man," As Arthur rolled his wrist looking admiringly at the Stardust chain Alfred was able to see that it was looped around the other man's wrist like a bracelet. "It also is an amazing conductor for magic. Which makes it perfect for…" Arthur paused turning his gaze toward Alfred and grinned devilishly. "Taming unruly, magical beasts,"

Alfred sat dumbstruck by Arthur's words. He thought he had suffered through every degradation the pirate could put him through, but it would seem he had been wrong. This man had truly brought him down to the level of a lowly animal.

The eternal flame of his rage flared in response to this humiliation, and he wanted desperately to lash out at his tormentor. His anger was tempered, however, by the fresh dose of fear he had been served just moments ago. He needed time to mull over this new development and determine how it would play into his further escape attempts. Because he would escape. He simply had too.

Having decided to bide his time he popped the morsel of cheese into his mouth and gobbled it up. Not satisfied he reached out toward the tray intent on picking up another bit of food, but he was pulled up short when Arthur's hand came down to bar him from the tray.

"You may have more once you have answered a few questions that I have for you," Arthur said his tone indicating that Alfred did not really have a choice.

Alfred's eyes narrowed in irritation. He toyed with the idea of denying Arthur out of spite, but at that moment though his stomach decided to give a particularly loud growl dissipating his resolve. With a defeated sigh he gave a small, consenting nod.

"Right then," Arthur said with a triumphant grin as he plucked another piece of cheese from the tray. "What exactly is this thing that is going on between us?"

Alfred eyed the bit of cheese covetously as he mulled over his answer. He did not know how exactly to go about explaining the ancient magic that ruled over his kind and how in an effort to save the dragons it had made it so that dragons could mate with other species. He did know that he could not give any half-hearted answers. Arthur would surely deny him more food if he did not like his reply.

As he contemplated his response his stomach decided at that moment to remind him that food needed to be his number one priority by cramping viciously with an irritated sounding growl. With that he decided to throw caution to the wind and hoped he would be rewarded.

"The ancient magic that governs over all dragons has bound us together as destined mates," he stated simply as he lifted his hand and held it out toward Arthur expectantly.

When the food was not immediately placed in his waiting hand he lifted his gaze to find Arthur staring at him incredulously. He quickly realized that he would need to explain a bit more and heaved a deep sigh as his eyes rolled skyward.

"According to the old stories there was a time when the world was full of dragons, but since they were near immortal beings they saw no reason to breed. Thus as the age of man came to be the dragon race soon found itself on the brink of extinction," a small pang of anger jabbed at his heart and he cursed his forebearers for their selfishness.

"With so few dragons left they turned to the ancient magic and pled for salvation. Thusly, the ancient magic gifted the dragons with the means to change their form so that they could blend in and breed with the other races,"

Here he paused and his gaze fell off to the side dejectedly.

"In order to insure that hatchlings came from these unions the ancient magic made it possible for the dragons to find their one perfect match," he mentally scoffed at his own words. "When their eyes meet those of their destined mate the dragon will imprint on that person and they will be bound together by magic,"

"When you say 'bound' what exactly does that mean?" Arthur asked having recovered from his stupor.

Alfred's shoulders slumped and his gaze focused unseeingly on the bed sheets.

"The dragon will be drawn to only their destined mate for life and no force will be able to break that bond,"

"Hm, interesting," Arthur murmured contemplatively.

Alfred suddenly felt a hand beneath his chin pushing upward. Bewildered, he allowed his head to be guided upward. His eyes instantly locked with Arthur's and he could feel the chains of their bond ensnare him.

"Say 'ah'," the pirate purred as his thumb rubbed tenderly at Alfred's lower lip and the hand not under his chin came forward bearing food.

Alfred opened his mouth obediently and was rewarded with a delectable morsel.

"Good boy," Arthur said sweetly sending a shiver of pleasure down Alfred's spine. "Now," the pirate reached out and plucked an apple slice from the tray taking care not to break eye contact. "I have heard tell that some animals bite their partners to mark them as their mate. Is that why you bite me?"

"More or less," Alfred replied as he tried desperately to hold onto his wits, but it was exceedingly harder now that they were bonded.

"So, as your destined mate you want only me? Need only me? Are loyal to only me?" Arthur asked huskily as he traced the apple along his lips before slipping the slice into his waiting mouth.

Alfred gave an affirmative hum as he chewed the apple and savored its sweet taste.

"Lovely," the pirate said as he leaned forward until his lips were nearly touching Alfred's. "Get on your hands and knees,"

* * *

 **AN: Oh and then I left y'all with that little cliffhanger. So fair warning while I want to get back to posting once a month I literally have a half hour a day to write. So I have a proposal: I can post when I post OR write y'all a synopsis of where I was going. I will finish this but when that will happen not even I know. Ok, so until next time.**


End file.
